WHAT TEH HELL
by MadoHomu
Summary: Madoka sat down and observed the people in her school.


WHAT TEH HELL

Madoka sat down and observed the people in her school.

A/N: IDK WHY BUT THIS JUST POOPED ON MY HEAD. AND PPL. THIS IS AU. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. AND TO BE HONEST, IDK WHAT SHOULD I EVEN CATEGORIZE THIS.

* * *

Madoka sashayed down the hallway and sat alone on the floor in the middle of the corridor. As peeps walked by, some ignored her, some threw loose changes and coins at her, some pointed at her and snickered. But she didn't care. This is who she is. This is her would be self.

Madoka then slowly lie down and started observing the people. They were just bunch of average nerds and people that she didn't care to rate. But finally, a group caught her attention. She slowly lift her head up and stared.

The girl with long, black hair, named Homura catwalk down the hallway. People nicknamed her "flame" but Madoka don't get it. There;s nothing about her that reminds her of a flame, but it's the google translation of her name, which is basically stupid since that wouldn't meant it's her nickname but the meaning of her name omg it's so tiring to explain, moving on.

Homura, is regarded as the POPULAR GANG. Wearing clothes as if she's going to take part in fashion show in an hour or so. Her hair is as smooth as silk, and all the boys seemed to harbor some perverted thoughts about her every time but she didn't care. On Valentines day, all her classmates have to move to another classroom because the entire class is filled with gifts for Homura and she couldn't do anything about it.

But of course, no boys seemed to take action on her, apparently. Since she looks so cold like ice. And how ironic her name is called flame. But maybe due to her cold personality, everyone find her a mystery and didn't dare to approach her and become friends. Though she's still popular. AIYA, ONCE YOU HAVE THE LOOKS, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR PERSONALITY, THEY WILL JUST FIND YOU PERFECT AND YOU'LL BECOME POPULAR.

And also, Homura might be into women. Just saying.

Next, the person beside her, the red girl with ponytail long. Her name's Kyoko. And for some sick reason, people said that she's a girl version of Kyosuke just because there's a KYO in her name, and something related to Sayaka... but MOVING ON.

Kyoko is a badass girl. She's super tom boyish and not much guys like her dur to her roughness. But the girls definitely do. They all respect her like some kind of God.

Her fashion sense is quite simple, a denim jacket and shorts. But she's still hot. And did I just rythme? Lol kk.

She's often holding food in her hand, drumstick, pocky, ramen, bread, apple pie, seoul garden etc. And that's why people are jealous and charmed by her. SHE NEVER GETS FAT. Always eating and never gets fast. ALWAYS EATING 24/7 AND NEVER GETS FAT. Is this some sort of special power that God gives to like everyone except you.

Boys did ask her out, often to use her as a stepping stone to gain fame or something. But they often give up the thought after two dates since their savings are almost gone. That's how much Kyoko spent on eating, no wonder she only have those few clothes to wear everyday.

Currently: Single. Specific interest in gender... Just any people that have money to support her and her bottomless stomach

They were approaching Madoka and the other fangirls and fanboys were following them as well. They didn't stopped until Homura reached Madoka's feet.

"May I ask what are you doing?" Homura raised an eyebrow.

EVERYONE GASPED CAUSE HOMURA SPOKE LIKE ... TO A GIRL THAT IS LYING ON THE FLOOR EXCUSE ME? homura don't talk to peasants ok.

"JUDGING EVERYONE." Madoka smile.

Homura doki doki.

Kyoko rolled her eyes.

As they proceeded, Madoka lie back on the floor. Now there are lesser people in the hallway to judge since the crowd have followed the POPULAR gang.

Next is the WEIRD gang. Madoka is glad that she have left that gang before despair reached her. This gan is very complicated. Depression, suicidal, love triangles. You name it they have it.

Sayaka, the insane girl with BLUE MOTHER FATHER HAIR, EXCUSE ME DO YOU SEE A GIRL WITH BLUE HAIR BEFORE LIEK REALLY.

Ohkay, Madoka herself have pink hair, but Amu from her bio class with the weird golden eyes and SHugo chara eggs or whatever shit Haruno Sakura from her P.E class who claimed to be a descendant of a ninja clan. They all have pink hair and is there a girl with blue hair excuse me.

MOVING ON

Sayaka like to tickle your boobs from behind. This is her everyday thing and Madoka doesn't like it since Sayaka did this to her every time and it reminds her that she didn't have boobs in the first place. tHIS MAKE HER SAD.

Hitomi, HAVE GREEN MOTHERFATHER HAIR.

Madoka could feel it. Feel the embarrassment from her past when she's hanging out with girls with blue and green hair. What the hell was wrong with her. That's why Madoka classified them as weird. BEYOND WEIRD.

And all they talked about is romance. Their selfish romance.

Madoka wanna talk about witches and grief seed but DAMN, their life is filled with romance, about a guy named Kyosuke. Soon, jealousy overtook them and they fought and cried for that violin guy that didn't even know they exist. So Madoka left, the love triangle and hate that she couldn't take part in. There's nothing interesting about Kyosuke. The only thing Madoka is interested is what the hell is his hair colour. Is it peach, or grey, or dirty white. The mystery remains unsolved.

Currently, they are both single and forever will be. Apparently only interested in boys. Unsure for Sayaka if she's homo as well but Madoka don't care.

SO. The weird group with the weirdest fashion trend, talk about romance all day and tackle boobs. Madoka is glad she left.

"Oh, that biatch that left us. She's must be feeling depressed without us by her side."

Madoka rolled her eyes till she almost died.

"I'm just feeling horrible after the earthquake you make as you walked over here."

Sayaka and Hitomi stormed off.

Next, is the OUTCAST.

There's two different type of outcast. One is because you're just... weird or something. Not your looks, but your action makes you weird. Second is that although your personality is great, good figure, huge boobs, do well in studies but something happened and caused your reputation.

The second reason belongs to Mami, the OUTCAST.

She once belonged wiTH The POPULAR GANG. But because she fell out with Kyoko, all hell break loose. More people support Kyoko so Mami was the only left out. It was a a stupid argument that even

OMG

Madoka yawned.

"I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE THIS IS THE END."

MADOKA SASHAYED AWAY

Homura confessed and they both stab popcorns into their eyes.

Kyoko and Mami become friends again.

Hitomi earthquake herself and died.

Sayaka wanted to bring Hitomi to the pokemon centre but Kyosuke proposed to her so well, who cares about green haired girls

* * *

A/N: IDK WHAT I'M TYPING TOPDAY I REALLY DK PLEASE DUN ASK DEDICATED TO CASHBANKY WOW IT'S OVER 1K WORDS BUT IDK WHAT AM I EVEN TYPING BUT OH WELL.


End file.
